Alapaap
by TooPiAr
Summary: "I promised you we'd see each other, so here I am." As the tale of his life comes to a conclusion, he looks back on the good, the bad, and all things memorable.


**A/N: This will be my last story for now. I know I started some stories but I never got around to typing them down due to time constraints. I'm going on hiatus in the meantime and try to focus on my academics more. To be honest, I wrote this one-shot 3 months ago but I only found the time to type it now. So here it goes.**

It was so close. He had lived a good life. He was spending the last few moments of his life contemplating. It had been good. Some happiness here, a hint of pain there, he was content. All the images rush back to his mind. They say that when you're about to die, your whole life flashes before you. He was willing to finally conclude his tale. Every joy he had, he would remember. Nobody else could see it, though. Nobody could see his lips curve into a smile under his breathing mask. The heart monitor couldn't detect the happiness in his heart. It was happiness that no drug, alcoholic beverage or any kind of pleasure could produce. The images start to play like a film. He still remembers how he graduated high school, got a good job, started a family and finally settled down. He had to admit, it was a tough journey. It was a journey of love. It kind of started out slow.

"_We can be buds, but you have to get over this whole crush thing."_

"_I am over it. I'm in love with you now."_

She never really saw him like that. He was more of the best-friend type to her. He didn't mind, though. It made him more determined. It wasn't really a walk in the park but he got it eventually. That is to say, at a price.

"_You know, everyone at school's saying you're a hero."_

"_I'm not a hero."_

"_Well, you are one. To me."_

_She leaned down and kissed him. He was shocked and overwhelmed at the same time. They were soft and sweet. No imagination could match the real thing._

But it was short-lived. He had to listen to that fool. He asks himself the same question. 'What if I didn't do it?' It plays back in his mind.

"_You love what I did. You love that I risked my life to save yours but I don't think you're in love with me. You just think you are."_

What if those words had never slipped from his tongue? He only sees two options: He would get hurt in the end or he would have been a lot happier. Personally, he always believes the latter. Then again, who knows? So he decided to lay low for a while. Try again when the 'hero thing' wore off. He dated here and there, but it was all to forget. He still wishes he didn't do it, but a part of him says that it was the right thing to do. But soon enough, it was the right thing to do. He became happy again. She said it. She admitted it. Was it a stroke of luck?

_He had called her out of her dorm room and asked that she blindfold herself. He wanted to surprise her for her birthday._

"_Where exactly are you taking me?"_

"_If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it?"_

_They were at the campus' football field. But it wasn't a football field tonight._

_He had asked her to lie down. "Okay, you can take your blindfold off."_

_She pulls it off and her eyes opened wide with wonder as she beheld the stars._

"_It's beautiful. Why haven't I noticed this before?"_

"_Just wait, the real surprise starts in 3, 2, 1."_

_Just then, a streak of light travels across the dark sky. Before it could dissipate, another one streaks through the night._

"_This is a really special night."_

"_Yeah, it is. The meteor shower made it special."_

"_No, you make it special."_

_He mentally did face-palm and wanted to kick himself for saying that out loud. 'Me and my big mouth' he thought to himself. He expected her to be weirded out and put him down like she used to. To his surprise, however, she takes his hand and envelopes it in hers. _

"_That…was so sweet of you to say. Did you plan all of this?"_

"_I only planned to surprise you for your birthday. Not this."_

"_I'm surprised alright. More than you expected."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't expect it to turn out like this."_

"_I love you." He couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear correctly?_

"_What?"_

"_I love you."  
"Is it because of this? No, I don't want it to be like last time."_

"_It's more than that. You're a good person and an even greater friend. I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past. You're a superb individual and I love you."_

_She sits up and adjusts herself over him. It was very much like the first time she had kissed him. She pressed her lips against his._

_It was just like he remembered, only better. He knew that it was real. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship._

A smile stretches on his lips as he remembers that faithful day. A new memory comes in. It was something he would never forget.

"_I do."_

"_I do."_

"_By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_And just like before, their lips made contact. Though he had kissed her many times, it still felt like the first one._

_On the day of their honeymoon, she lay beside him in bed. Her head against his chest and her arms wrapped around him. _

" _I love you. You don't need to be sad anymore. You'll always have me no matter what."_

It was a vow she had clung onto her whole life. They weren't like any random couple who got divorced months later. They lasted a year, then a decade, a score, even more that that. But then it comes to an end. He never expected it.

"_Please, hold on. Our children won't be able to take it. I won't be able to take it."_

_She coughs lightly and gasps for breath._

"_Don't worry. I'm not sad. At least I lived my life well. God has something for all of us. It's my time."_

"_No, please not yet."_

"_I'll still be with you. We'll see each other again."_

_Faint beeps turn into a sharp screech. She closes her eyes; her hand falls out of his._

Tears start to fall. It had been a long time since it had happened. Yet he remembers it like it was yesterday. He tried to be strong. He did it for his children, who had to live without their mother. He did it for himself, who had just lost the love of his life. It's been many years. He's still unsure of what would become of him.

He sees a blinding flash of light. He closes his eyes tighter since he can't move his arms. The moment he opens his eyes, he sees his arms in front of him. He's standing on his two feet. He finds himself in a familiar field, the field that started it all.

"Freddie."

He turns to the source and sees a beautiful figure and a white summer dress. She was standing barefoot and the wind caused her hair to fly.

"Carly. What is this? Where am I?"

"I told you, you don't need to be sad ever again. You'll always have me. I promised you we'd see each other. So here I am."

"What's going on?"

"I'm here for you. Leave your suffering behind. Be happy now."

Her voice was angelic and melancholy. She looked perfect.

"Take my hand." She reaches her hand out. He looks at it as if searching for something.

He takes it. He finds himself floating. He continues to float until they're high above the clouds. He looks up and bright flash of light obscures his vision.

The sound of breath stops, the monitor comes to a screeching beep.

"Dad?"

His children, who aren't really children anymore, rush to his bedside. His daughter, son and his grandchildren. They weep at his bedside and pray for his soul. The tale of his life has come to a conclusion.

"_You don't have to be sad anymore. You'll always have me."_

_The bright light fades and he can see clearly once more. His children and grandchildren need not worry anymore. _

_The bright light fades and he beholds. She was with him again. He's in paradise._


End file.
